Faye Dewitt-Leport's Mothman Sighting
On November 1966 in Point Pleasant, West Virginia, 13 year old Faye Dewitt-Leport and her siblings decided to see if they could find the mythical Mothman said to be haunting the area. Her older brother Topper had heard of sightings and said he wanted to prove it fake once and for all. They drove to the creature's rumored hiding place known as the TNT area in a green '59 Ford Truck. As they drove, the Mothman is said to have appeared and began running beside the car. Terrified, Faye found herself face to face with the creature through a car window. Her brother told her not to look at it but she caught glimpses from the corner of her eye. The creature was whiteish and "sandy". It had the features of a human, no beak, and giant red eyes that went up to a point and grabbed her full attention. She didn't see the creatures wings until later. It did not fly at first, only run. She was impressed by the creatures ability to keep up with them as her brother drove up to 50 mph. Faye told about her sighting saying "All I could see was the eyes, they were so big other than anything else on its face, it just held you and thats about all you saw, The eyes was the reddest I've ever seen in my life and to this day I've never seen anything that red". In a panic, she told her younger sister Betty and her younger brother to hide by ducking down in the back seat. Her older brother went as fast as he could around a sharp corner to try and lose the creature but the beast was simply too fast. It turned along with them and continued to follow. Faye's brother went around another sharp turn and stopped the car sideways in the road, the creature jumped on the hood of the car and looked at them through the windshield. The creature leaped to the top of the nearby abandoned factory building in The TNT Area. "It jumped on top the building and then just turned and sat down and crouched like a gargoyle" Faye described. The creature was amazingly able to leap the height of a tall building in a single jump without flying. Her brother got out of the car and started throwing rocks and pieces of coal at the creature. Finally, he threw a larger coal chunk that landed by its foot and that's when the Mothman stood up, looked at him, turned sideways and jumped down from the roof in the same way it got up. Faye's brother rushed back to the car and closed the door. They saw creature spread its wings for the first time and fly off into the darkness, leaving the children stunned. Faye described the Mothman by saying "I'd say its close to five, six, feet Wing span there but I know they were big enough to have to carry something like that" and "The eyes almost took up his whole face, that's why it was so weird. It was the largest part in its face was its eyes". She told her story to local author Jeff Wamsley who put it in his 2005 book, "Mothman...behind the red eyes". Faye then went on the Monster Quest television show and was later featured in the Eyes of The Mothman Documentary. In 2017, Faye appeared in The Mothman of Point Pleasant documentary and when asked if she thought the creature could be some sort a mutation she said "This was not a mutation. This was something that was perfectly formed the way it was supposed to be, just like any other thing is". Sources: Mothman...behind the red eyes by Jeff Wamsley (2005) (Page 141) "Monster Quest" Television Show The "Eyes of The Mothman" Documentary (2011) (And The Bonus Features) The Mothman of Point Pleasant Documentary (2017) Category:66-67 Point Pleasant WV MothMan FLAP Category:Mystery